Just To Be With You Once More
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: A woman is captured by the pilots and she brings with her, her son. Duo seems to know an awful lot about this woman and wonders if the kid is his son. Is he? There's something more, but what?


Just To Be With You One Last Time 

  
Me don't own Gundam Wing! 

"He's getting away!" Wufei yells at his comrade at arms. They run after their mysterious target into the shadows of an alleyway. They quickly come upon a wall as well as a dead end. 

"Where'd he go?" Duo asked aloud. Just then, something heavy fell upon him. He felt the mysterious person's foot connect with his stomache and doubled over with pain. He heard the others struggling with the enemy and fall to the ground a few feet away. The figure stood there for a while before running away. Heero forced everyone to get up and they started for the runaway person right away. He led them to the park, where they lost him. 

"Okay, now where'd he go?" Duo asked. 

"He couldn't have gone far," Heero said. They all nodded and searched for their target. Duo saw many kids, old people, and people just hanging out in the park with their friends. He noticed a young woman sitting on the bench by herself. 

"Hey, what about her?" Duo asked. He pointed out the woman to the others. 

"Let's check it out," Quatre said. They walked over. The woman didn't seem to notice them, for she was staring out into the playground where the little kids played. 

"Excuse me ma'am," Quatre said politely. The woman looked up in surprise. 

"Is there anything I can help you all with?" she asked. Duo studied her as she spoke and found her familiar. His eyes widened as he realized who she was. 

"Yes," Heero said coldly. "We'd like to take you into questioning." 

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. 

"We will find out when we question you." 

"Alright, but hold on for a moment please." She turned to the playground. "Royu!" One of the kids in the park turned at the sound of his name. He noticed the woman with men surrounding her and ran towards her quickly as he could. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. The woman picked him up and turned to the pilots. 

"I'm ready now." 

"Who is he?" Duo asked, trying to keep tears at bay and to keep a croak from his voice. The woman turned and looked at him in the eyes. Duo was hit with a blast of blue, filled with many mysteries and secrets. But they were eyes that he knew. 

"He is my son Royu." 

"Who's the father?" Quatre asked. 

"He died many years ago." Duo's heart wrenched when he heard her say it. They led her to the car and drove to the safe house. 

"Heero, are you sure about this? I mean, she has a kid, I don't a mother would be like that," Quatre whispered. 

"How do you know he's hers?" 

"If you don't think he's my child, then you can have a DNA test to prove it," the woman's voice came from the back of the car. 

"Mommy, what's going on? Where are we going? Who are they?" Royu's voice was heard throughout the car. 

"Shh, it's already baby. Mommy will take care of you." Duo's heart felt like it was being torn apart. **Is he my kid?** They arrived at the safe shortly, and the woman was taken to the living room. 

"Who are you working for," Heero demanded. 

"That's none of your concern." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Am I not allowed to live around here? And you're the one who dragged me here." 

"Hn. What is your name?" 

"Asika." 

"What organization do you work for?" 

"I do not work for any particular or big organization. It's just a small family resturant." Heero glared at her. 

"It doesn't seem like you're going to talk anytime soon, so you'll have to stay here until we can get the information we need from you." Asika looked at Heero with an intense glare. 

"If you're going to do something to my son, I'll kill you." 

"Do not worry Ms. Asika. We won't sink as low as that," Quatre assured. Asika nodded stiffly. 

"Alright, but at least let me pick up my things from my apartment." 

"Alright." 

Just to stir up some thoughts....   
How does Duo know Asika?   
Is Royu his son?   
There's something going on here that many would not expect. Can you guess what it is? 


End file.
